A Different Course
by Hearts In Strangeness
Summary: What if, in chapter 26 of the manga, Kaname had actually bitten Yuki instead of later? This story is a oneshot. Sorry, but I can't continue it, for I haven't gotten an idea for it in a while. If anyone thinks they can continue it, contact me.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, However, I do own this plot._

_Summary: What if, in chapter 26 of the manga, Kaname had actually bitten Yuki instead of later? This story is a oneshot right now, may change later down the road._

* * *

A Different Course

* * *

One Shot

* * *

**_(Note: this story starts a bit before chapter 26; it starts when Yuuki sees another pureblood vampire named Sara enter the party. If you don't get what I mean, find the manga online, and read chapter 25.) All thoughts are Yuuki's and are Italianized._**

* * *

Yuuki continued to watch the party go on, listening to all the guest speak about how Kaname now understood his purpose as a pureblood. Suddenly, she noticed how several of the vampires were now looking towards the door. Her eyes turned towards the doorway too, and she saw another vampire, a female one, glide into the room.

There was something different about this female, though. She seemed a little bit different compared to the other females that Yuuki had ever seen. She noticed all the other vampires, besides Kaname, bow down to this female, who seemed to be a little bit like Kaname in a way.

"Everyone, please do not say things like that. Poor Kaname-san…" the new female's voice seemed to pierce through the air, though its tone was rather gentle. Yuuki shivered from the feeling it gave her. She then heard someone whisper, "Sara-sama, a member of the Shirabuki family. It's really her. This is a rare sight."

_So, her name is Sara_ thought Yuuki. She saw Sara go up to Kaname.

"Sara, it's been a while," Kaname said.

"Kaname-san," Sara began. Yuuki noticed that Sara's face softened when she spoke to Kaname. "Ever since you started going to school, I haven't seen you at all."

Kaname took the hand that she held out, and brought it to his lips.

Sara continued, "We are one of the only pureblooded vampires left. We have to stick together."

Yuuki's eyes widened slightly. She quickly tuned out everything as she ran back into the room that she had come out of, and slammed the door shut. She didn't notice the eyes that saw her from the dance floor. She fell to the ground, her knees giving out as she leaned back against the door, blocking it to keep it from being opened.

_That pretty girl is the same as Kaname-sempai. The same pureblood vampire. The best match for Kaname-sempai. Even though I know that, I still…_

Yuuki broke off her thoughts right there as she buried her face in her arms.

"I shouldn't have gone outside…" she whispered, not realizing that she had even spoken out loud. _Click._ _Bump._ Yuuki heard the door click open as it hit her in the back.

"Can you let me in?" asked a voice that Yuuki recognized as Kaname's. She quickly moved as Kaname walked into the room, and closed the door.

"Kaname-sempai…" Yuuki started.

"I told you, not to leave this room," Kaname said.

"Um, I'm sorry."

Kaname's eyes narrowed a bit before he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't forgive you," he whispered in her ear, "with just an apology."

With that, he picked her up, ignoring her sound of surprise that escape from her throat as he dropped her on the couch. He hovered over her, his hands on the couch near her waist.

"Why did you leave the room?" Kaname asked her.

"The child…I was worried about the lost child," she said.

_The little boy who had different colored eyes…_

Yuuki's eyes widened slightly as Kaname laid his head down on her chest.

"…Kaname-sempai?" she asked hesitantly.

"Before I forgive you, please let me stay here, for just a little bit longer. I must be tired," he said before closing his eyes. Yuuki smiled slightly before wrapping her arms around him.

_A glimpse of what I saw earlier…_

"It's fine. I will do anything…"

…_was something that was so distant from me._

"…for Kaname-sama."

_And yet, right now, this man is lying here in my arms. It's such a strange feeling. Even if this will only last a moment… That's right. If you weren't there for me, I wouldn't be here. Kaname-sama, I love you. I love you. You are the beginning of my world, and everything in that world… So, even if I couldn't remember my past…I wasn't scared. I will do anything, if it's for Kaname-sama. Those words I uttered were not lies…because that is my wish…_

How long they laid there for was unknown, but - after a while - Yuuki removed her arms from around him as what she called him floated through her mind. Kaname's eyes slowly opened as he pushed himself up slightly to see Yuuki with her eyes closed, and a hand on her forehead. He was worried that something was wrong.

"Yuuki?" he questioned, not having to phrase his whole question.

"I wasn't going to call you 'sama' to your face because I', not the same as I was before, knowing nothing. If I call you that, you seem so distant, so I won't call you that…"

Kaname barely paid attention to her words as he caught site of her neck. He could practically hear the blood rushing through it. He started to lean downwards toward it, as Yuuki continued to talk on, unaware of his lack of attention.

"As long as I remembered how kind you were to me that was supposed to be enough. But why…"

Yuuki's eyes suddenly flew open as she felt Kaname's hair and breath on her neck.

"Kaname-sempai?" she asked. She received no answer. Suddenly, she felt his tongue on her throat, licking it the same way that Zero did, causing a shudder to run through her body.

"Ah," she whispered, barely audible. Kaname squeezed the couch cushion near her head. As he straightened his arms fully to hover over her yet again.

"'Your kind' only lives for what seems like seconds to us…so transparent," he said. Yuuki's heart pounded against her chest.

"Do you want to become a vampire, Yuuki? Become a bloodsucking monster like me."

_My…_

Kaname lowered himself to downward onto her until his face was closer to hers.

"Live for eternity by my side?" he finished, lowering himself further down to get to her neck.

_My wish is..._

"Yes," she whispered, but she didn't realized how overwhelmed she was feeling. She turned her head a bit more to allow him more access to her neck, not realizing that a tear had worked its way from her eye. Kaname could smell the salt from the tear, but he had wanted her to be by his side ever since he met her, and she had said yes to his question. He didn't want to wait anymore. He bit down, a gush of blood entering his mouth as he drank her sweet, pure blood.

Her face twisted as pleasure ran through her entire being. The words that Aido spoke before about what she would feel when Kaname drank her blood. She truly did feel like she was in ecstasy. Her hands quickly found their way to his hair and neck, pressing him to her as she moaned softly. Kaname smirked inside when he felt her do that.

_In that moment, when Kaname-sempai's fang's pierced my throat, I felt…Alive…_

* * *

_This is it. I don't feel like continuing this, as what I just wrote was only an idea I had when I read that part that I felt the need to put into words. I felt like changing it, as it is what she wants and he just misunderstands what her tear meant. And, this also got written because the idea refused to leave my head, and made it impossible for me to concentrate on my other stories, so I wrote it. I also decided to write a bit of the story before it happens so people know where exactly this part takes place. I might continue, but I'm not sure, so I'm giving it a complete status as of now._

_Hope you enjoyed this little musing. Please review. _

_Hearts In Strangeness_


End file.
